Il Suffit de Nous
by ColdCapp
Summary: "Mungkin lebih baik jika kita berlibur bersama– atau kita bisa menyebutnya bulan madu kedua." -Oh Sehun. 1shoot. HUNHAN/YAOI.


Setiap orang memiliki cara untuk menikmati hidup masing-masing, dan tidak semua menikmatinya dengan manis. Itulah kehidupan, yang memiliki tujuan dan lika-liku tersendiri bagi setiap penikmatnya.

Bagi setiap pasangan di muka bumi ini, keharmonisan suatu hubungan ditandai dengan adanya komunikasi yang kerap terjalin seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada juga yang menganggap bahwa hubungan akan selalu bertahan bila adanya perilaku romantis yang dilakukan oleh tiap pasangan. Ada pula yang berpikir hubungan akan baik-baik saja walaupun komunikasi terhalang oleh suatu keadaan dan perilaku-perilaku romantis pun terlewatkan.

Tidak terkecuali untuk dua insan yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Il Suffit de Nous"**

 **(( Oh Sehun/Lu Han ))**

 **And other cast(s).**

 **They belong to God.**

 **Boyslove; Shounen-ai; AU;** _ **Absurd**_ **EYD; Semi-mature.**

 **Sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku masih memiliki jadwal?" Tanya Oh Sehun kepada asistennya yang sedang memeriksa lembaran kertas berisi jadwal pentingnya.

Asistennya menggeleng. "Anda tidak memiliki jadwal untuk siang dan malam ini, Tuan. Anda bisa beristirahat."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meraih jas kerjanya yang tersemat. "Baiklah, kau juga bisa beristirahat hari ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk anak dan istrimu dirumah," ia tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu asistennya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan bersuhu dingin itu.

Tak banyak yang Sehun lakukan di apartemen mewahnya saat ini, kecuali mengepak beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper berukuran sedang. Raut wajah Sehun kini terlihat tenang, berbeda saat di kantor ia selalu memasang raut tegas dan tatapan yang cukup mengintimidasi. Perlahan senyum berkembang di bibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di sebuah kantor saat ini terlihat lumayan ramai. Banyak pegawai maupun rekan bisnis berlalu-lalang di koridor yang luas tersebut. Semuanya terlihat sibuk, baik di luar maupun di dalam ruangan. Mereka terlihat bersemangat dan fokus bekerja karena besok adalah akhir pekan yang artinya mereka akan memanfaatkan hari ini dengan kerja yang ekstra keras demi menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terdekat selama dua hari kedepan.

Byun Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa map kepada rekannya yang terlihat sedang sibuk mengetik di depan layar. "Tuan Yoon memintamu untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini. Paling lambat diserahkan pada hari Selasa."

Xi Luhan–rekan kerja Baekhyun–hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dibelakang area kerja Luhan. Luhan benar-benar fokus pada layarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Lu," panggilnya. "Junmyeon mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta lajangnya malam ini. Apa kau akan hadir?"

Luhan yang kini merilekskan kesepuluh jarinya segera membalikkan badannya kehadapan Baekhyun. "Junmyeon?" ia memasang tampang berpikir. "Ah, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa hadir, Baek. Mintalah Chanyeol untuk menemanimu ke sana. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku juga pada Junmyeon."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia sedang kesal. "Kau selalu berhalangan bila kuajak jalan atau pergi ke suatu tempat saat akhir pekan. Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan," jawab Luhan sekenanya. "Aku hanya butuh _refreshing_ di akhir pekan, Baek."

"Semua orang pasti melakukan itu, Lu. Tapi apa kau tidak menganggap ajakanku ini sebagai _refreshing_ dari waktu kerjamu?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau sahabat yang sungguh jahat."

Luhan mengulum senyumnya, "Kita akan melakukannya lain kali." Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terangkat. "Aku berjanji."

Si mungil Byun hanya mengangguk malas. Raut sebalnya masih belum hilang dari parasnya yang cantik.

"Dan tolong wajahmu dikondisikan, Baek. Ini masih di kantor. Kau tidak ingin melihat sahabatmu muntah disini, kan?"

"Luhan!" seru Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Pak." Luhan memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada supir taksi yang telah mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

Saat taksi sudah berlalu, Luhan segera menuju sebuah bangunan tinggi yang memiliki banyak jendela di setiap badannya. Setelah melewati koridor dan berhenti di depan lift, Luhan menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Beberapa menit kemudian, lift yang membawanya telah sampai di lantai 24, lantai yang paling tinggi di bangunan ini. Bibir dari sosok manis itu tiada hentinya mengukir senyum. Senyuman itu tak pernah luntur seiring ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kamar.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Oh ayolah, ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini setiap akhir pekan, tetapi jantungnya selalu berada di pihak yang mana akan membuat Luhan terlihat semakin gugup.

 _Tenang, Lu. Ini jadwal rutinmu untuk kesini tiap akhir pekan, jadi kau tak perlu gugup seperti ini._ Berkali-kali Luhan bersugesti dalam hati sampai ia kembali tenang.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Luhan menekan tombol _password_ yang terletak disamping pintu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bahwa pintu itu telah terbuka.

Segera Luhan mengunci pintu setelah ia masuk. Ketika berbalik, ia mendapati tubuh tegap seorang pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya di balkon kamar. Pemuda itu terlihat masih menggunakan setelan kerja–terkecuali jas yang sudah tergantung manis ditempatnya–tanpa berniat melepasnya.

Luhan hendak memanggil tetapi niatnya urung ketika tubuh tegap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah berbalik menatapnya.

Tatapannya tajam, penuh penekanan, tetapi bermakna teduh. Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

Perlahan lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan tangan yang memegang gelas kaca berisi cairan merah tua didalamnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bekerja dengan baik hari ini." Luhan mendekat untuk melepas simpulan dasi yang melilit leher lelaki itu. "Bagaimana dengamu?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Begitulah, ada pertemuan penting yang harus kuhadiri tadi pagi, dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit lelah." Jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis itu.

"Istirahatlah hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu, Sehun-ah." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku menunggumu untuk makan bersama. Mungkin pelayan sedang menuju kesini untuk mengantar pesanan kita." Sehun membuka tiga kancing atas kameja yang melapisi tubuhnya, ditatapnya Luhan lekat-lekat. "Setelah itu aku ingin mengambil jatahku."

Luhan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi setelah kalimat itu terucap secara terang-terangan dari mulut Sehun. Pipinya kembali memerah, yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun merasa gemas sendiri saat melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Suara televisi yang terdengar dengan volume kecil tidak membuat keduanya merasa terganggu. Luhan makan dengan santai sambil menonton layar televisi di depannya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang makan dengan lahap dan cepat karena ia sangat kelaparan.

"Cepat dihabiskan, Lu. Sebelum semut datang dan merebut makananmu," tegur Sehun dengan makanan yang masih sedikit tersisa didalam mulutnya.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Mereka tidak akan datang karena aku telah menghabiskan makanan ini lebih dulu."

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Luhan segera membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang sempat mereka gunakan dan menaruhnya di depan pintu kamar agar pelayan yang lewat bisa mengambilnya kembali.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang, yang mana hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Sehun membisikkan kalimat yang membuat pipi Luhan kembali memerah, tak lupa Sehun memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil di daun telinga Luhan. Luhan mendesah. Area itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya yang sering Sehun sentuh, selain tengkuk dan kedua putingnya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan diranjang. Pada malam itu, dihiasi dengan ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang, dan cahaya lampu temaram yang menyelimuti kamar, kedua insan itu kembali bersatu dan saling menikmati tubuh satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu," Sehun akhirnya membuka percakapan setelah pergumulan mereka selesai. "Aku pikir sebaiknya kita mengambil cuti minggu depan."

"Untuk apa?" Luhan yang sedang bersender nyaman di dada bidang Sehun mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang memiliki waktu untuk bersama karena terhalang pekerjaan kantor yang sangat monoton itu. Mungkin lebih baik jika kita berlibur bersama– atau kita bisa menyebutnya bulan madu kedua." Bibir Sehun menarik seringaian tipis.

Sosok manis itu terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Pemuda itu benar. Mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama, terlebih Sehun yang terlihat sangat sibuk dibandingkan dirinya. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu di setiap akhir pekan, menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Seoul. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan pasangan ini, selain pihak keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Sehun dan Luhan dapat menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka dengan baik. Mereka akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka ke publik jika keadaan telah mendesak.

"Baiklah," sahut Luhan. "Aku akan meminta ijin kepada Tuan Yoon nanti."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan sumringah, "Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang kedua, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

Keduanya berpelukan, menikmati setiap detik waktu yang mengiringi detak jantung masing-masing. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka sudah terlalu nyaman dengan hubungan tersembunyi yang kini mereka jalani.

 _Well_ , setiap pasangan punya cara tersendiri, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Author's blablabla.

Berawal dari khayalan semata yang kini telah tertuang ke dalam sebuah fiksi pendek. Semoga para pembaca dapat terhibur sebelum kembali beraktivitas di hari Senin.

Tinggalkan jejak untukku, please? : ))))


End file.
